


Music Drabble Prompts

by MattyWantsToBattle



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Bullying, Drabble Collection, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Twins, Unrequited Love, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyWantsToBattle/pseuds/MattyWantsToBattle
Summary: So because I’ve had no muse for writing whatsoever, I decided to do the music challenge. Basically, these are going to be a ton of short drabbles I wrote in the span of a song based on the song. I put my music on shuffle and wrote a small drabble for the song that came on. Knowing me, most will be Septiplier but also might be some Tythan and other Youtube ships, and even none-ships just talking about the one Youtuber whoever that may be.I just need to get my creative juices flowing.Rip.By the way, after each one is the warnings for the drabble. There could be fluff, angst, smut, you name it. So I’ll put warnings.Also, if you ever want to continue any of these since these are literally just premises tbh, just like go ahead. And tell me so I can read it. And I might continue some of them too.These are basically just prompts I’m writing.





	1. Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> So because I’ve had no muse for writing whatsoever, I decided to do the music challenge. Basically, these are going to be a ton of short drabbles I wrote in the span of a song based on the song. I put my music on shuffle and wrote a small drabble for the song that came on.
> 
> I just need to get my creative juices flowing.
> 
> Rip.
> 
> By the way, after each one is the warnings for the drabble. There could be fluff, angst, smut, you name it. So I’ll put warnings. Not sure if I’ll do them as individual chapters or as one chapter sectioned off for all the drabbles but we’ll see.
> 
> Also, if you ever want to continue any of these since these are literally just premises tbh, just like go ahead. And tell me so I can read it. And I might continue some of them too.
> 
> These are basically just prompts I’m writing.
> 
> Anyways, here’s my music drabbles.

**_Medicine_ **

  
_Warnings: Pill abuse._

  
_Ships: None, Septiplier undertones that can be taken as friendship._

  
Mark gripped the pill bottle tightly in his fingers, staring at the small tan bottle.

  
He flicked the lid a few times with his thumb nail, not bothering to actually try and open the bottle. He felt sick.

  
He guessed he was; these were prescription pills.

But he’d taken so many that he barely had enough for the doses for tomorrow.

He kept popping them like they were candy because… why?

He was tired of life?

No. Mark didn’t want to die.

Right?

Ugh.

Mark felt a buzz in his pocket, bringing him out of his stupor lightly to grasp at the phone.

Jack had sent him a message over Skype- scratch that.

A worried message on Skype.

Was Mark really that obvious?

He tossed the practically empty bottle across the bathroom and sighed, sitting on the floor.

It was early, or late, however you wanted to look at it.

‘Mark are you ok’

‘you seemed distracted last time we called’

Mark hesitated before sending that he was fine.

Liar.

Mark wiped away the tears spilling down his cheeks.

He needed another prescription to make this go away.


	2. Campaign Of Shock And Awe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this idea... I mean. I kept writing these drabbles and this one... is interesting.

**_Campaign Of Shock And Awe_ **

  
_Warnings: Buying and selling of humans, I suppose? Sort of?_

_Ship: None? Septiplier undertones sorta._

Jack decided that being conjoined twins with Sean was a horrible thing he was subjected to.

At the same time, he never complained when the circus kept giving them attention.

But Sean was wrong.

They weren’t lucky to be there.

And Jack didn’t want to smile.

He remembered when the man had come. He’d had a red faux hawk, chocolate brown eyes, and a sweet smile when he looked at the twins.

The people that were showing them off seemed to be trying to… sell them to him?

Something stirred in Jack’s stomach.

Somehow, he wanted to come with the man.

He glanced at Sean, before looking back up.

He saw the man leave.

Jack was even worse for wear, until finally days later, the man came back.


	3. Sigh No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark was trying to tell Jack he had a crush but the song stopped so...

**_Sigh No More_ **

_Warnings: I guess unrequited love._

_Ships: AntiJelix, Septiplier undertones._

Jack had his legs up. He hooked his other leg over it and rested his hand with his phone in it against his leg.

Tears were slowly filling his eyes, but he ignored them in favor of continually texting Felix.

‘I didn’t realize you felt that way’

‘look you’re my friend’

‘but’

Jack gave a bitter sob.

He was such a fucking stupid asshole.

Felix of course didn’t want to date Jack!

Jack felt dirty suddenly. He gave a despondent sigh and hid his eyes with his arm before peering up when he felt his phone ding again.

Mark.

‘hey jack’

‘wanna call’

Jack swallowed. He had been crying- and still was- but he supposed…

‘sure mark’

Jack let the call turn on, blinking in surprise at Mark’s shirt.

“Dork…”

“Jack? Have you been crying?”

Jack chuckled, sitting up.

“No, no I’m fine.”

It was obvious Mark had something else to say, so he dropped the subject of Jack crying for now.


	4. Pretty Fly For A White Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im crying

**_Pretty Fly For A White Guy_ **

_Warnings: Alcohol mention._

_Ship: None. I mean one like Jelix thought I guess._

Ok.

Felix was a fucking weirdo.

He had come into class with sunglasses on, pretending to be much hotter than he was.

But Jack thought of him as hot anyways.

Felix was in pretty hard denial thinking he was really famous for good reasons though.

Jack supposed as long as he was friends with the Swede, so what.

Felix sat with the group, pulling his sunglasses up.

“I got…”

Mark raised a brow and watched as Felix brought out his thermos.

“Kind of like a flask right?”

“Did you get a fucking tattoo?”

Jack interrupted, grazing his fingers on the red skin.

Felix flinched back. “They ruined my tattoo…”

Jack snickered. 31, huh?

“Did you guys not hear me? I have alcohol!” He hissed as soon as he was sure there was no teacher.

Mark shook his head.

“Trying too hard, Felix.” Ken cut in.

Felix scowled.


	5. The Ballad Of Mona Lisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad.

**_The Ballad Of Mona Lisa_ **

_Warnings: This got real dark real quick. Alcohol and technically not rape cause he said yes but he was drunk so he wasn’t in his right mind and- yeah._

_Ship: AntiPewdieplier_

Mark woke up slowly on the floor of his house.

He sat up, groaning a bit as he looked around himself.

Alcohol bottles…?

But he couldn’t drink alcohol…

“You’re up.” He heard a voice say, looking up blearily at Felix.

“Uh… Yeah… what happened?”

Felix paused, shifting a bit before shaking his head.

He seemed a little desperate, like he wanted to say something to Mark but he couldn’t.

Mark stood and wavered, scratching his head.

“What happened?” He asked again, this time with a little more force.

“Ok, you just- you drank even though we told you not to because of what you said- and I guess I was really drunk too- and I mean- I didn’t mean- I didn’t take advantage of you, you said- you said yes…”

Mark paused, tilting his head in confusion before his expression leveled and he looked slightly angry.

“I didn’t want to have sex with you.”

“…”

“I didn’t want to have sex with anyone.”

“…….”

“… fuck you, Felix…”

“… sorry…”

“I’m leaving.”

Felix didn’t stop him.


	6. Everywhere I Go (Kings and Queens)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gangs I guess rip

**_Everywhere I Go (Kings and Queens)_ **

_Warnings: Drugs, implied abuse._

_Ships: Septiplier Undertones_

Mark was the leader of a group.

He didn’t like saying ‘gang’.

It made it sound illegal.

But he WAS doing illegal shit, so whatever.

Mark was high as fuck at the moment, but he was still lucid enough to look up when a green haired boy was shoved in front of him.

“It’s the new exchange student.” Ken had said.

“Thought you would want to meet him.” Cry added.

“You thinking of recruiting him?” Dodger asked.

Mark stood and scoped the boy over.

He seemed a little out of sorts, looking around at everyone.

Mark was an observant person, even when high. So he noticed the bruises.

Knowing who he sent, it wasn’t because of his group.

“My name is Mark.”

“… Jack.”

“I’d love if you’d hang out with us.”

Jack seemed very unsure, before finally Mark said, “ _I’d_ … At least like to hang out with you.”

“… I’ll think about it. But hanging out with you doesn’t sound so bad.”

Mark smiled.


	7. Waste Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these CUTIES

**_Waste Away_ **

_Warnings: NOTHING THIS IS ADORABLE UGH BES SHIP_

_Ship: CRANKSEPTICEYE_

Jack shivered as he pulled his jacket closer to him, looking up blearily at the snow swirling above him.

“Hey Jack!”

He looked over to see the blue energetic ball himself, bundled up so much Jack wanted to roll him in the snow like a snow ball.

Something stirred in his stomach, but Jack ignored it.

He felt like he was wasting his day away just standing here, but as soon as Ethan appeared, his inhibitions fell away.

He was fine wasting his time if it meant he was wasting his time with Ethan.

Wait, what?

Jack blushed, watching the floor before he looked back up at Ethan, who’d started talking.

“- nice here. I mean, the con is fun but like, just sitting here… W-Wowie, it’s cold…”

Jack chuckled, walking closer.

“You’re more bundled up than me.”

“Still cold.”

Ethan wasn’t lying.

His lips were blue, just like his hair.

Jack found himself kissing them before he understood what he was doing.

He pulled away in surprise and blushed deep red, watching Ethan go scarlet and his hazel eyes growing wide.

“… J-Jack…?”

“I-I’m… I’m sorry!”

Jack disappeared into the building quickly, leaving Ethan in the snow.

Ethan felt like he was wasting away, alone in the cold.

“…”


	8. My R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM FINISHING THIS ONE

**_My R_ **

_Warnings: Suicide, abuse. Definitely continuing this one._

_Ship: My idea for this one is that the last person would be Jack and it would end in Septiplier with a good ending and a bad ending. I really have this one thought out._

Mark took a few trudging steps up the stairs to the roof top, holding his shoes in his hand.

He blinked in surprise as he saw a boy standing there.

Something stirred inside him.

“Hey, don’t do it, please!”

He paused, confused as he realized that was his own voice.

He realized that it was Felix, and somehow he felt angry at the other for being there.

“What’s wrong?”

“I… I just thought that Ken was the one, you know? But… He said…”

“Are you serious?”

“Huh?”

Mark twitched, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

“Really? I just can’t believe that you- Look, so what if you didn’t get what you wanted? You’ve never been robbed of anything! You’re fine!”

Felix paused, blinking a bit before realization appeared on his face.

“I… You’re right…”

Mark nodded.

“Thank you…”

Mark watched Felix rush away, rubbing his bruised arm.

“I guess… Today isn’t the day…”

He had to go back home to the abuse at the hands of his widowed mother now…

Mark trudged down the stairs, accepting Felix’s number with a tired smile when the Swede rushed back to give it to him.

“Don’t… Die either, Mark.”

“….”


	9. I'm The Bad Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna finish this one too.

**_I’m The Bad Guy_ **

_Warnings: Oh my god none what am I doing with my life._

_Ships: Antiplier I suppose_

Mark flinched back in confusion when Jack pushed him away.

“Wow, you guys are gullible.”

“Huh?”

Jack gave a cruel laugh, eyes flashing green as he blinked before turning to walk away a bit, laughing to himself.

“… Anti?”

“Mmmmhmmmm~!”

Mark scowled.

Oh god. He’d kissed the other. He’d fallen in love with the other. And it wasn’t even Jack…?

“You know, you almost changed me. But I find that harming others is more fun than whatever assistance or love you give me. Why do you think that is?”

“… cause you’re Anti…”

“Oh, good job! Smart for once!”

Mark’s heart broke.


	10. Shiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this AU so much

**_Shiny_ **

_Warnings: None what am I doing with my life_

_Ships: None really? Dude I had a Moana AU all planned out at the ready awhile back and here’s this shit rip_

Jack watched the glamorous looking, ten times his size human as the other sang, watching with wide ocean blue eyes as the other explained that what was on the inside… didn’t matter.

Only being shiny…?

“I just love free food! You look like sea food…”

Jack squeaked as he was brought to the other’s mouth, screaming before he heard Mark.

“Hey!”

He blinked a few times as Felix, the large human, watched Mark with fear filled eyes.

“Oh, it’s good to have this back…” Mark mumbled, holding his fish hook and testing the weight. “What you think…?” He whispered to the tattoo on his right bicep, which quickly turned into an eagle.

Too bad Mark didn’t when he tried.


	11. You're Not There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my h eart

**_You’re Not There_ **

_Warnings: Character Death_

_Ships: Fucking- Pewdieplier tbh-_

Mark watched the ceiling above him swim as he thought back on his time with Felix.

It was an odd thought that Felix was now only in his stories… Only in his memories… He never even got to say goodbye…

Mark wished he had had more time with the Swede…

He twisted to stare at the time, sighing largely when he noticed it was 2 in the damn morning.

He felt cold.

He curled around the pillow in his grasp, struggling to remember the other’s voice.

It had been about 2 years at that point.

At least Mark had Felix’s old videos.

It wasn’t fair that Felix couldn’t see the person Mark had grown up to be.

It wasn’t fair that Mark had to go through this alone…

It was supposed to get better as Mark got older, to get used to being alone and not feeling his would-have-been-husband’s breathing against him, no9t having the warmth of another human…

Specifically a fucking dorky Swedish one…

Mark fell asleep crying.


	12. If It's Too Hard To Forgive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys it's been a long time since I did music drabbles and I've been into some new people so here we are with new prompt drabble thingies.
> 
> I'm writing NateWantsToBattle one shots for a series and hey I might even start a new thing just for other one shots.

_**If It's Too Hard To Forgive // CG5** _

_Warnings: Cheating_

_Pairings: Antiseptiplier_

Jack was leaning against the wall as he waited for Mark to get out of the hotel room. He knew the other didn't want to talk to him, but he was going to insist.

Mark's hand went to the doorknob, opening it. He stepped out, glancing around before scowling at the sight of Jack. "What are you doing here."

"I'm just- I'm here ta apologize, ok?"

Mark shook his head, moving to leave anyways. He wasn't going to do this. Though... He felt bad. Jack made a mistake, and it hurt, but...

"... Yer not like... perfect either..."

Mark went red in the face. "At least I don't cheat on the people I love!!"

Jack's eyes widened, and he flinched back. "I... I didn't mean ta say that... Mark wait, I'm sorry..."

"No, I... I said goodbye already Jack."

He hurried away without another word.


	13. RIP In The Gossip Sea

_**RIP In The Gossip Sea // Oktavia** _

_Warnings: Suicide mention, bullying mention_

_Pairings: None_

Nate wasn't sure he was going to like his new school, but liking it or not he was forced to go.

He made sure not to be late the first day, looking around the front when he got there. There was so many people, and he felt anxiety rise.

"Oh hey, are you new?" A voice could be heard directed at him.

He looked over to see an irish boy, the other smiling. "I'm Sean, but lots'a people call me Jack."

Nate looked up when another boy started calling for people's attention. Jack's nose wrinkled a bit. "Sorry. That's Damien, but lottsa people call 'im Dark. His brother is the one you should talk ta."

Jack pointed at the boy who looked exactly like him, laughing with a few other people.

Dark glanced over at Nate, eyes squinting.

Hmm. He looked interesting. Maybe he could watch him for a bit, and then start some rumors, see how long it took for Nate to kill himself?

Dark's record was 5 months. Nate didn't seem that strong?

Mark was walking over there. Dark hoped he wouldn't be a problem.

Nate didn't know the danger he was in.


End file.
